Oil-Slicked Kisses
by Jack-Fandom
Summary: Kaliko Kāne, a Hawaiian Native who moved to the states with her family to the town of Bullworth. When the pink-haired girl is enrolled into the Prison-like Academy, will she make friends, enemies, or perhaps, Lovers? (That sucks, I know, lol, but I'm trying here This might get pretty nsfw possibly in later chapters)


"Do I have to go here, Momma?" I scowled, "I hate it here, I want to go home.." My mom shook her head as my dad responded, "Sorry, Kali, You have to. You have no other choice..." I rolled my eyes.

...

Wait for it..

"Maybe if you tried to be a better student-"

"Oh Healani, cut that out. We both know she's creative. Not everyone could be as good a student as you were." My mom commented with a small giggle. I let out a soft chuckle and rubbed my cheek. Soon we pulled up to the front gates and the car came to a full stop. I let out a soft groan and gathered my bags. My parents looked back at me as my mom commented, "If you ever wanna visit the house, just call your dad, we'll pick you up, okay?" I nodded and slid out of the car.

As I walked over to the woman standing at the gate, I heard my mom roll down the window and say, "Aloha wau iā ʻoe, Kali." (I love you) I turned back and smiled, "Aloha wau iā ʻoe kekahi, Momma." She rolled up the window and waved as they drove off. Finally, I turned my head back to the woman in front of me, who introduced herself as 'Miss Danvers'.

She led me into the school and I grimaced looking at the building. ' _Ugh, it looks gross.._ ' I felt a small shiver run through my body as we walked into the school and up into the Principal's office. "I brought her..Dr. Crabblesnitch.." I quirked my pierced eyebrow. I don't like how she said that. It was creepy.

I ignored it and sat in the chair opposite the principal. He opened the file on his desk which held my name 'Kaliko Kāne' labeled on the side. "Hm, let's see, Kaliko Kāne. Multiple accounts of thievery, vandalism-"

"Creative Vandalism." I cut in, making him glare at me slightly. "Vandalism, nonetheless! And several accounts of fighting. You're quite the troublemaker, aren't you, Miss Kāne?" He asked, closing the file.

I shrugged. "Here, at Bullworth Academy, there is no place for trouble makers. You keep your nose clean, or _I_ will keep it clean for you." He responded, glaring at me. I just gave him a bored look. "Go with Miss Danvers to the Girls' Dormitory and change into your uniform. Dismissed."

I got up and walked with Miss Danvers to the Dormitory and found myself situated in an empty room. "You don't have a roommate yet, but that might be fixed soon. Who knows. Get changed and get to class, young lady." She strode out of my room and I frowned.

"Talk about Bitch Alert, damn." I huffed, changing my shirt and putting on a blue tie. I'm not changin my pants? Fuck that. I strode out of my room and headed back into the school, only to be glad it's lunch time.

I stepped into the cafeteria and looked around. ' _Wow, you can uh..kinda see the cliques-_ ' I bumped into someone. "Ow. Watch it fuckass." I glared down at the short boy glaring up at me.

"How about you watch where you're going, Pinkie." He huffed.

"It's Kaliko, short stack." I frowned, fixing my tie.

He scowled, "It's Jimmy, not short stack, not fuckass." I rolled my eyes in a bored fashion. "Yeah, okay Jimmy." Out of nowhere, a boy walked over to Jimmy and swung his arm over Jimmy's shoulders. "Hey Jimmy. Who's this here?" The boy smirked at me. Jimmy shrugged his arm off and said, "Her name's Kaliko or something."

The boy turned to me with interested eyes, "Well, Kaliko, the name's Gary." He did a mock bow causing me to cross my arms. "Uh huh. And I care why?" His smirk turned into a frown. "Come on, _Friend._ I'm just trying to be friendly," He rested his hand on my shoulder and gave it a rough clap. "Trust me, you'd rather have me as a friend than an enemy."

"Erm.. Okay, I guess?" I quirked my eyebrow.

Gary turned back to the cafeteria, "Feeding time at the Zoo.. Okay, here's the deal," He gestured over to a group of boys playing-What I think was-Grottos and Gremlins. "Okay, over there we got the Nerds. Of course, they're complete social outcasts."

"They look pretty, harmless." Jimmy commented.

"They're actually sneaky bastards. Their turf is the Library." I nodded to show I was listening.

Gary then gestured to a group of kids wearing light blue vests, "And those are the Preps. They're all money and condescending attitudes."

"Yeah, massively inbred and completely brainless." Jimmy nods in understanding.

"Very observant, Jimmy boy." Gary smirks and continues, "Now over there are the Greasers. They think they're so tough."

This catches my attention. I look over at the boys Gary's gesturing at. ' _Hm.. Like the Outsiders..?_ '

"Or at least try to look tough." Jimmy crosses his arms, boredly.

"Wouldn't advise messing with them… At least not yet. They hang around the Auto Shop." Gary says to Jimmy before going over the last group. "And last but not least: The Jocks. These guys rule the school. Definitely avoid them."

I nodded, making a mental note as Jimmy says, "Whatever, I'm not afraid of some dumb 'roid monkeys."

"You'll learn." Gary says as the bell goes off. ' _That was fast._ ' I think, slipping away to go to Chemistry. 

:Gary's Point of View:

I stared after the Pink haired girl as she slipped away to her class. ' _Interesting.._ ' I thought, a smirk growing on my face as I walked into class and sat down. ' _Very interesting indeed._.'


End file.
